


You Do That to Me

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey avoids Ian, but not for long. Ian tells Mickey some of the things he does to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I already wrote about Mickey on his period in the second part of this series, but here’s some more anyway :)
> 
> *also some mild sexy time since everyone’s been asking

Mickey turned over slowly when he heard his phone buzz. He groaned slightly, as if he were about to do the hardest thing known to man. He uncurled his arms from around his abdomen and reached for it on his dresser.

Ian had been texting and calling him all day it felt, but he just didn’t feel like talking. He didn’t feel like doing anything but lying in his bed listening to classic rock. The only times he was forced to get up was when he had to pee or couldn’t stand lying in a bloody mess anymore.

God, he could feel he was disgustingly close to one of those times as he maneuvered to look at his phone. Five texts and three calls stared brightly back at him and he blinked. When his eyes finally focused, the only words he caught were ‘coming over’ before he sprang up in disbelief.

“He wouldn’t…” he whispered, desperately willing it to be true.

There was a knock on the front door. And then one of his brothers was answering it, And then there were footsteps, and Mickey was still frozen in bed, sure this was one of those weird period dreams.

“Mickey?” Suddenly Ian was right at his door knocking politely as if he didn’t just invite himself over to investigate being ignored. Okay, maybe it sounded more sweet than rude, but Mickey wasn’t in the mood.

“No!” he instinctively shouted back without thinking if it made sense. He sprang up faster than he’d moved all day and thanked the ridiculous housing plan that put a door to the bathroom in his room.

“Um, is everything alright?” Ian’s voice followed him after a couple minutes.

“Gimme a sec.” Mickey had no idea how he managed to end up locked in a bathroom with blood smeared between his legs and Ian just outside again, but it was happening.

Five minutes later, he walked back to his room and opened his door. He poked his head out and saw Ian still at the other door propped against the wall. “What are you doing over there?” he smiled weakly.

Ian looked up, confusion all over his face, but he smiled at seeing Mickey was okay. He stood and followed when Mickey waved him into his room, closing the door behind him. Mickey climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up.

“Are you sick?” he asked.

“You could say that,” Mickey sighed, curling up again as his cramps reminded him they were there.

“Mh” Ian nodded.

“And I can’t OD on pain pills because my T says I might die or whatever,” Mickey admitted, looking down at his red blanket.

Ian nodded again, aware that Mickey had just started his hormones. What he really wanted to do was kiss him because he looked like he needed it. He came closer to the bed. “May I?”

It took Mickey a second to understand what he was asking. Ian was standing next to his bed, in his room in his house all because he didn’t hear from him for a couple hours. He felt kind of guilty, but Ian had always been cool if he wasn’t having a good day. He couldn’t understand why this was any different, but he moved over anyway.

Ian kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to him. It was a tight fit in his twin bed and Ian’s feet almost reached the end, but it did make Mickey feel better. Loads better, actually. He relaxed against his shoulder and Ian kissed the top of his head.

Mickey realized he wasn’t wearing his binder when Ian’s arm accidentally brushed too close as he was getting comfortable. He’d taken it off because it wasn’t helping the pain and felt terrible against his nipples, but now he wished he’d put it back on. Ian had never seen him without it, and suddenly he felt a full cup size larger than he actually was even under his sweatshirt. He crossed his arms over the noticeable mounds like he was used to doing ever since they’d started coming in way too early for kids not to make fun. He shook his head to erase the memories like an etch-n-sketch.

Ian seemed embarrassed by his fumble for a second, but didn’t draw more attention for Mickey’s sake. Instead he held his hand out for him to take…or not take. Mickey took it without question, eager to feel Ian’s strong hand wrapped around his and his long fingers beside his own. They’d started holding hands one day and the rest was history. Mickey couldn’t get enough. It felt nice and comfortable and wasn’t asking too much of him but to make sure his palms weren’t sweaty. Although, he’d noticed a small increase.

“Can we…um, kiss a little?” he blurted out, trying to catch himself midway but not actually wanting to.

Ian chuckled. “I’d thought you’d never ask.” He cupped Mickey’s cheek with his other hand and pulled him into a soft kiss not unlike their first one. He deepened it, running his tongue gently along his bottom lip until Mickey had to let him in. Their heads twisted with their mouths, and Mickey found his other hand gripping into red hair.

Ian let out a little breathy moan that went straight between Mickey’s legs and up to his middle where everything forgot what it was supposed to be doing. It still made him feel weird every time it happened. Ian was always the cause, and sometimes he felt like he just wanted Ian to lay on top of him in just the right way that would soothe the needy tingling. Thinking of it now, he wanted to stop everything and tell him to go home, but he leaned into the kiss instead until they couldn’t breathe.

Ian had his eyes closed and took a deep breath. He opened them to look at Mickey, whose lips were parted and wet. Mickey looked down, as Ian adjusted himself under the blanket, and flushed a little.

Ian smiled sheepishly, ducking his head and scratching at the back of his neck. “Sorry…you do that to me,” he admitted quietly.

Mickey was surprised and also intrigued and horny and jealous. He didn’t know what to say. He’d never given anyone a boner before, not that he knew, but Ian getting one was something he never imagined. It made him oddly proud. He grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

Ian hummed. “That’s not all you do.”

“Yeah?” Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“You also worry me. I didn’t know what to think today. I thought you…” he shrugged.

“What?” Mickey asked, squeezing his hand.

“I thought you didn’t want me around anymore,” Ian said, looking at him.

“No, no” Mickey kissed his cheek. “If anything I thought you would be the one to drop this,” he admitted.

“No,” Ian grabbed his face and kissed him, “I care about you so much. You make me feel all these things because I couldn’t stand being without you.”

Mickey nodded, looking up at him. He didn’t want to say anything he wasn’t ready for, but part of him felt the same right in that moment.

Mickey turned on his side and Ian wrapped his arm around him carefully near his stomach. They settled in and soon fell asleep.


End file.
